


On Target

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [21]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	On Target

Tuning out all of the distractions and noises around him, he peered through the sight on the weapon. It was ever so slightly off, but that wasn't a problem for a seasoned marksman. The gun was held in rock steady hands as he picked out the target. As slowly as he dared, while ensuring his aim was true, the man gently squeezed the trigger.

The projectile found its mark, and the quarry was knocked flat.

"Oh Napoleon!" cried Maria. "That was amazing."

She kissed him passionately before he handed her the large, pink, stuffed teddy bear he had just won.


End file.
